


加州警方破获贝弗利山神秘入室案，罪犯竟是隔壁邻居

by heite007



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, News Article Parody, Open Ending, Trespassing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heite007/pseuds/heite007
Summary: 震惊全美的贝弗利山入室案嫌犯于昨日深夜落网。令所有人没想到的是，罪犯竟然是报案者Fredric March的邻居——著名美国演员Gary Cooper
Relationships: Fredric March/Florence Eldridge, Fredric March/Gary Cooper
Kudos: 4





	加州警方破获贝弗利山神秘入室案，罪犯竟是隔壁邻居

据悉，震惊全美的贝弗利山入室案嫌犯于昨日深夜落网。令所有人没想到的是，罪犯竟然是报案者Fredric March的邻居——著名美国演员Gary Cooper。  
本月3日，加州警方接到March先生的妻子Florence Eldridge夫人的报警，称最近一个月以来，每到深夜都会有人潜入自家花园。“最开始只是灌木丛传来的沙沙声，我和Freddie觉得可能是松鼠之类的小动物，因为家里也没丢东西就没太在意。”但随着时间的推移，奇怪的事情越来越多。“大概半个月前吧，有天夜里我下楼喝水，看到花园里有一个瘦瘦高高的影子，我吓坏了，当时就喊了出来。听到我的叫喊Freddie马上就冲下了楼，但此时那个人已经跑走了。”  
尽管发生了这么可怕的事情，March先生还是没有让妻子报警。“他跟我说可能只是哪个狂热的粉丝，没必要惊动警方。于是我们决定再观察几天。”而随后发生的事让Eldridge夫人铁了心必须报警。“就上周，我晚上起夜时从窗口又看到了那个人影。我马上叫醒Freddie，他说他亲自去花园看看，让我在屋子里待着并把后门锁好。他出去后，我看到那个影子开始向对面的树丛移动，Freddie跟了过去。几分钟后他一个人回来了，整个人看上去非常疲倦，头发也乱糟糟的。我问他究竟发生了什么他也不说话，于是我拿起电话就报了警。”  
接到报警后，警方建议March一家依旧保持正常的生活，同时不要跟任何人提及报警的事情，以免惊动罪犯。在经过周密的部署之后，警方决定在罪犯下一次行动时实施抓捕。终于，罪犯于昨晚再次行动。但所有人都没想到，这位“危险的罪犯”竟然是March先生的对门邻居Gary Cooper。在今早的记者会上，Cooper先生承认一个月以来自己确实不时会悄悄溜进March先生家的花园，但“我绝对没有做任何犯法的事。”  
负责本案的检察官在接受采访时说，本案判决关键在于Cooper先生是否做出了任何危害March先生人身安全的举动。“显然一周前的经历让March先生倍受惊吓，目前他还在家中休养，并拒绝告诉我们那晚究竟发生了什么。现在我们能做的只有等待。”  
目前Cooper先生的律师已经介入此案，派拉蒙官方并未对此事做出任何回应。本报将继续跟踪报道此案的最新进展。


End file.
